pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrums (2013 Film Soundtrack)
Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrums is an upcoming 2013 musical soundtrack featuring all the songs from Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum and some from the Hit TV Show! Songs Today's Gonna Be A Great Day '(Sung By Bowling For Soup) ''Length: 3:01 'Perry The Platypus Theme Tune '(Sung By Randy Crenshaw) Length: 2:53 'Making the World Spin '(Sung By Robbie Wyckoff) Length: 1:46 'Busted '(Sung By Vanessa and Candace) Length: 1:38 'The Differences That Make Us '(Sung By Doofensmirtz and Monogram) Length: 3:46 '''Evil For Extra Credit (EXTENDED!) (Sung By Carl Karl) Length: 2:21 Until We Part (Sung By Phineas and Isabella) Length: 3:23 Gave Up (Sung By Danny Jacob and Candace) Length: 2:01 '''We Fall '(Sung By Phineas, Ferb, Doof and Isabella) Length: 3:56 'You Can't Win Against A Lady '(Sung By Alternate Isabella) Length: 4:42 'Dance, Baby! (EXTENDED!) '(Sung By Arron Jacob) Length: 3:12 'We'll Prove It '(Sung By Danny Jacob and Robbie Wyckoff) Length: 1:27 'Bouncin' Around the World '(Sung By Love Handle) Length: 1:24 'I'm Handsome (EXTENED!) '(Sung By Doofensmirtz) Length: 3:02 'Fighting for Freedom '(Sung By Love Handle, Phineas, Isabella, Doofensmirtz and Ferb) Length: 2:57 '''Phinale (Sung By the Entire Cast Of The Film) Length: 4:58 Zubada (EXTENDED!) (Sung By The Phineas and Ferb Cast + Dan Povemire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) Length: 2:23 Summer Days '(Sung By Olivia Olson and Randy Newman) ''Length: 5:23 'The Differences That Make Us (DEMO) '(Sung By Dan Povemire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) Length: 4:39 'You've Already Lost (DEMO) '(Sung By Olivia Olson) Length: 3:14 '''Summer Days (DEMO) (Sung By Olivia Olson and Dan Povemire) Length: 5: 43 Danville (DEMO) '(Sung By Olivia Olson, Dan Povemire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) ''Length: 1:59 '''You Can't Win Againist A Lady (DEMO) (Sung By Olivia Olson) Length: 4:32 He's My Boyfriend (DELETED SONG) '(Sung By Isabella, Alternate Vanessa and Alternate Isabella) ''Length: 4:53 '''Cause I'm Evil (DELETED SONG) (Sung By Doofensmirtz and Alternate Isabella) Length: 2:01 Demo Songs Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povemire wanted to add the Orignal Song Demos onto the album. "With fans listening to song demos more often, we wanted to add 5 Orignal Demos to show how much development the songs have been through along side the film. A major example of this is with Illumination's Lorax Soundtrack, they had 4 Demos on the final Soundtrack and you can hear how the story was going to be like before they changed it..." "Swampy" expained to the press why they wanted to add the song demos. The Differences That Make Us (DEMO) '(Sung By Dan Povemire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh): ''The oringal demo was Boardway Musical Number but with a lot more referances to Disney Musicals as well (Most noticable are Tangled, Mary Poppins, Aladdin, Alice in Wonderland and The Princess and The Frog). There's referances to musicals that are on Boardway at the moment (Shrek the Musical, Wicked, Rock of Ages, The Lion King and Annie). ''This Song was the first to be wrote by Dan Povemire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and was writen in late 2009. You've Already Lost (DEMO) '(Sung By Olivia Olson): This was the orignal version of You Can't Win Against A Lady. This was ment to be sung by Alternate Isabella and Alternate Vanessa in the oringal script (before Micheal Arndt did the rewrite of the film). This was ment to be sung when Alternate Vanessa captured the group and takes them to Alternate Isabella for inprisionment. This was ment to be a Boardway/Pop song which Alternate Vanessa sings the Pop bits while Alternate Isabella sings the Boardway bits.'' '''Summer Days (DEMO) (Sung By Olivia Olson and Dan Povemire): Oliva Olson wrote this song from her heart. The lyrics she wrote for the songs (along side Randy Newman) were her opinions of the Summer and what it does to you. It's ment to be a cheerful pop song in the style of Summer, Where Do We Begin. When the Demo was made, Randy Newman was working on Monsters. University's score, so Dan Povemire sung Randy's part in the demo version. Danville (DEMO) '(Sung By Olivia Olson, Dan Povemire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh): Not much was known about this song but what we know that is was oringaly was ment to be the opening song and in was in the style of "ThneedVille" from the Lorax (2012 film) but was scrapped early in development of the film.'' '''You Can't Win Againist A Lady (DEMO) (Sung By Olivia Olson): The Orignal Demo for this song was a lot more darker than the final verson. Alternate Isabella was ment to sing about Death and how she was going to take over the Phineas and Ferb's Reality but because the film was ment to be rated PG and under and Michael Arndt started rewriting the orignal script, Olson had to make massive edits to the song. Povemire and Marsh didn't believe that Olson would make the rewrites to the song in time so they wrote another villain's song for Alternate Isabella and Doofensmirtz to sing in the film just in case the rewrites weren't made in time ('For that song, refer to 'Cause I'm Evil'). '' ''Olson did make the edits just in time for the film but Arndt, Povemire and Marsh wanted to see which worked better in the revised script of the film and they recorded both versions of the song with the final actors who would sing it in the film (Pixie Lott and "Swampy"). In test screenings of the film (Which was made up of storyboards and song demos), the audience pefered You Can't Win Againist A Lady and 'Cause I'm Evil was scrapped from the final film. Deleted Songs There was only 2 deleted songs from the film. These songs were fully recorded for the final movie but were deleted for vairous reasons. He's My Boyfriend (DELETED SONG) '(Sung By Isabella, Alternate Vanessa and Alternate Isabella): ''He's My Boyfriend was '''THE FIRST SONG RECORDED FOR THE FINAL FILM '''but when Arndt made the edits to the script, Arndt thought that there was too many songs for the film and the songs was scrapped from the final film. The song would be a fast pop song where Isabella and Alternate Vanessa sing about their feelings for Phineas while Alternate Isabella starts to show her feelings for Alternate Phineas. '''Cause I'm Evil (DELETED SONG) (Sung By Doofensmirtz and Alternate Isabella): This song was written after You Can't Win Againist A Lady would not make the rewrite stage. This song was ment to be another broadway musical number but with Alternate Isabella singing alongside Doofensmirtz. The song was written by "Swampy" and Dan after Olson said she might not be able to rewrite You Can't Win Againist A Lady for the test screenings but You Can't Win Againist A Lady WAS rewritten before the deadline. Arndt, Povemire and Marsh wanted to see which worked better in the revised script of the film and they recorded both versions of the song with the final actors who would sing it in the film (Pixie Lott and "Swampy"). In test screenings of the film (Which was made up of storyboards and song demos), the audience pefered You Can't Win Againist A Lady and this song was scrapped from the final film. Songs from the Film Making the World Spin '(Sung By Robbie Wyckoff): The opening song to the film. The song was written to be simlar to Everything's Better With Perry but was ment to describe Perry's and Pinky's fellings towards Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.'' 'The Differences That Make Us '(Sung By Doofensmirtz and Monogram):'' A broadway duet. Doofensmirtz sings this to Monogram after he won't help the group get back home but he joins in half-way though the song. This song prodies major Musicals (Such as Cats, Shrek the Musical, Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, ETC) and Disney Films (Such as Dumbo, Wreck-It Ralph, The Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Princess and The Frog, Aladdin, ETC). '' '''Until We Part (Sung By Phineas and Isabella): A Love Pop Duet. Phineas finally shows his feelings to Isabella and they both sing their feelings between them and other couples in Disney Films. Phineas and Ferb prodies couples from Disney Films (The Little Mermaid, Tangled, Mulan, Princess and The Frog, Aladdin, The Lion King, ETC) We Fall '(Sung By Phineas, Ferb, Doof and Isabella): A Sad Blues Song. It's sung when Monogram, Vanessa and Candace are captured by Alternate Isabella. There's 4 verses which each character sings on their own before they all sing the chorus.'' 'You Can't Win Against A Lady '(Sung By Alternate Isabella): A Disney Villain Song. It's sung when Alternate Isabella captures Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Pinky, Doof and Isabella. She prodies Disney Villains (From films, Tangled, The Little Mermaid, Mulan, Princess and The Frog, The Lion King, ETC). This song is the longest song that any character has sung on the show yet! 'We'll Prove It '(Sung By Danny Jacob and Robbie Wyckoff): A Dance, Baby Like Song. It's sung when Phineas and Ferb escape Alternate Isabella's grasp and bets her that they can get home first. 'Fighting for Freedom '(Sung By Love Handle, Phineas, Isabella, Doofensmirtz and Ferb): A Robot Riot Like song. It's sung when the group plan an attack to save Danville from Alternate Isabella and her robot army. It's played along side the massive battle scene in the film. '''Phinale (Sung By the Entire Cast Of The Film): The finale song. This sung when Phineas and Ferb admit that the Summer can't last forever. Every character from the TV series signs at least 1 line of the song. The Characters break the 4th wall by saying "Thanks a lot folks for all of your time!". This song was wrote as the last song in the series (just in case that the TV show wouldn't continue after season 4). '' '''Summer Days '(Sung By Olivia Olson and Randy Newman): A Summer, Where Do We Begin Like song. Written by Olivia Olson herself along side Randy Newman. They both wrote the song before Randy went on to develop the score for Monsters. Universty and for the film (over a period of 4 months). Olson wrote her own expernices of her summers. The song is played over the end credits. Category:Fanon Works